Oneshots - LJ
by Phaxsoone
Summary: A collection of Lily&James oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hello! It's been a long time since I posted anything here, but I've missed it so much! I've been inspired by some writing prompts that I've seen online, so I thought I'd start a story that is just a collection of Lily & James oneshots. They likely won't go any further, but as always any kind of feedback is massively appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't you have a department to run? An evil wizard to catch?"

"My favorite person is in the hospital, the ministry can wait."

"I don't think it works like that."

"It does today."

I sighed, unable to stop the inevitable grin from spreading across my face. Of course he was here. Of course he'd dropped everything and flown halfway across the country when this happened. I don't even know why I was surprised.

"I had to know you were OK."

His tone had changed, no longer jokey and sarcastic, but much more serious, his voice much quieter. I reached to put my hand on his arm reassuringly, ignoring the pain and amount of effort that it took to perform such a simple action.

"I'm fine. It was an accident, everything's going to be fine."

He snorted. "Really, Evans? You're the one lying half dead in the hospital and _you're_ comforting _me_."

He shook his head before reaching across to clasp my hand between both of his.

"You shouldn't have gone after him, it's not worth it."

"Of course it is!" I shrieked, wincing as every muscle in my body ached at the action. He instantly moved, his hands hovering over my body, unsure of where are where not he could touch without me screaming in agony. Eventually he sat down and went back to holding my hand, safe.

"You _know_ it is, you would have done exactly the same. I was _so_ close, and we've lost too many people and worked too hard to let him get away again."

" _Exactly_ , Lily! We've lost too many and you can't be another. You could have died."

"Oh, come off it, you would have done exactly the same. And can we please not talk about this right now, I don't want to argue with you. Especially when we both know I'm right."

I smiled at him as he raised his head to smirk at me. It was such a serious, depressing topic, yet we both knew how to laugh it off. Being an Auror was a scary, painful, sometimes deadly job, but he knew I loved it, and I knew he loved running the department. But we also both knew how bad things were at the moment. We were literally in the middle of a war.

"Lily, you're my best friend. I won't lose you."

The strength in his voice was intimidating, yet strangely reassuring at the same time. I weakly squeezed his hand before closing my eyes, feeling safe for the first time since the accident, and tried to get some sleep whilst he was there with me. I knew he'd be there every second, and I knew he'd be there when I woke.

"You won't."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Again, inspired by a prompt, this time it's the first 2 lines of dialogue :)

* * *

"Did you get my note?"

"Of course I got it. You taped it to my forehead whilst I was sleeping."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have fallen asleep in a common room full of bored Gryffindor's then."

"Well, maybe _you_ shouldn't have kept me up last night with your rowdy party."

"Evans!" he gasped in shock. "We _beat_ Slytherin! We can't not have a rowdy party after that!"

"Double negative," I mumbled under my breath.

He sighed and ruffled my hair, smirking at my Grammar Nazi tendencies. His eyes were so bright, excited by the prospect of a long, gruelling Quidditch practice. They were in the middle of the season and their latest victory meant, instead of having a night off like normal people, they had to 'up their game' for the match against Hufflepuff next month. He was excited yet also somehow relaxed, casually leaning against the corridor wall, laughing and chatting away.

"Anyway, my note. You got it?"

"Yes!" I shrieked. "And I can see how 'Lily you missed the party last night, I'm sad' was so important the it couldn't wait until I woke up."

"Well, I was sad. It was a good party and you missed it."

I chuckled. "Tragic."

I turned and began walking down the corridor towards the library, hearing him chuckle behind me. "S'later Evans!"

I smiled, "have fun at practice, James."

* * *

After a long study session at the library I made the trek back to Gryffindor tower, scarily close to curfew. Being head girl had its perks, but I still wasn't keen on getting caught out after curfew, even if I had just been at the library.

I climbed through the portrait hole and laughed quietly to myself when I saw the room empty, save for a few third years gathered round the fire and a familiar sleeping heap with messy black hair lounged across the comfiest sofa in the room, the very one I myself had fallen asleep on earlier that day.

I nonchalantly reached into my bag, pulled out some parchment and a quill and scribbled a quick note before performing a simple sticking spell to James' forehead.

 _Potter, you drool when you sleep. It's disgusting. –L xxx_

I quietly trotted up the stair to the dormitory, pleased with my handiwork and simple yet satisfying revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This isn't strictly Lily and James, but it could be. This time I was inspired by a quote, and I used it as the opening line.

* * *

"I love places that make you realise how tiny you and your problems are."

I turned at the unfamiliar voice, surprised to find my quiet place of solitude suddenly compromised.

He was tall, mysterious yet strangely calm. And I wasn't afraid of him, despite the remoteness of the area and the strangeness of his sudden appearance. Despite the fact that this was _my_ place, and I was slightly perturbed by his intrusion, I found myself not minding his company. And I couldn't help but agree with his peculiar yet accurate words.

"You're right. And this is certainly one of those places."

He smirked at my relaxed state, perhaps surprised that I'd taken his presence in my stride. He moved forwards so that he was stood next to me, though not close enough to touch. He didn't look at me, instead we both stared out across the horizon, watching the late afternoon sun dance over the cliffs and the calm, vast oceans surrounding us. We stood close to the edge, neither of us fazed by the ragged rocks below us, of the waves crashing against the cliffs. I loved the ocean, how it could be so incredibly calm as far as the eye can see, yet the waves will always crash against the cliffs. The immense power that they possess can never be controlled.

This was where I came to forget my problems. I wonder if it was where he came to do the same. And I wondered what his problems were, and where he came from, and what his name was, and why he'd decided to come to _my_ spot and talk to me, why he was even in this small town in the first place. I wondered all this, but I didn't ask. I was enjoying my peace, his serenity, and the unspoken comfort between us as we continued to look, each lost in our thoughts, across the unbroken horizon.


End file.
